Unbreakable
by Nelia
Summary: Their love is unbreakable, no matter what happens… 2x5 Songfic.
1. Prologue

Title: Unbreakable  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 2x5  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Beta: None so far  
  
Warning: AU, Death, Songfic  
  
Archive: www.fanfiction.net under Nelia and my yahoo group: Shinigami's Sanctuary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda. I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey. All characters belong to Gundam Wing. The song belongs to Westlife.  
  
Brief Summary: Their love is unbreakable, no matter what happens..  
  
Author's Notes: Please note that I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! 


	2. Unbreakable

Unbreakable:  
  
//Took my hand  
  
Touched my heart  
  
Held me close  
  
You were always there  
  
By my side  
  
Night and day  
  
Through it all  
  
Maybe come what may//  
  
Today was a fine spring day, the sun was shining and many people turned up for this lovely event. They ate, they drank, they toasted, laughed and talked and were generally enjoying their time together. Right now it was night and everyone was situated inside an old building that vaguely looked a cathedral from the middle ages. The windows were round and filled with all kinds of colored glass, the moonlight shining on it made the room seem like a painting.  
  
//Swept away on a wave of emotion  
  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
  
And whenever you smile  
  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
  
Believe that you're mine//  
  
There were tables situated around the room, each with lavender table clothes and white candles burning on top of them. The columns, holding the building up, were completely hidden my several kinds of flowers: roses, lily's and forget-me-nots, all in soft colors: red, blue, lavender, yellow and white being the major one.  
  
The room was filled with people, all knew each other and all had a history together. Some of them used to be enemies but they were present as friends but all had one thing in common, they were all smiling, their eyes on the couple dancing in the middle while a soft song came from the band, making it 'their song' for all eternity.  
  
//This love is  
  
It's unmistakeable  
  
And each time I look in your eyes  
  
I know why  
  
This love is untouchable  
  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
  
Each time I look in your eyes  
  
Oh baby, I know why  
  
This love is unbreakable//  
  
This day was their day, it was Duo's and Wufei's day. Now and forever. The couple was married today before all their friends and family. Both hadn't stopped smiling all day simply because they were finally together for the rest of their lives, starting today. The ceremony was very sweet and beautiful. They both appeared at the same time, Duo coming from the left while Wufei came for the right, taking the issue of 'who is the bride' away. Neither of them were women and they knew it. Walking towards the priest, they couldn't keep their eyes from each other making it seem they were glowing.  
  
Duo wore a black and white suit, wearing lavender flowers in his hair, which he wore in a half done braid, not wanting to show anyone what he looked like with his hair undone except Wufei. Wufei wore a Chinese looking outfit that was a light red, which was a tradition amongst Chinese families, he wore his hair lose, knowing it would please Duo very much. Both came to a stop before the priest, stared at each other for awhile before turning to the priest with a smile. They said their own vows, making many people blink away tears at the love coming from both men. They both chose a simple silver ring trembling slightly when they had to put it on. And when the priest finally declared 'I pronounce you married, you may kiss now' they did just that making the room cheer at the sight before they parted smiling and slightly out of breath.  
  
//Shared the laughter  
  
Shared the tears  
  
We both know  
  
We'll go on from here  
  
Cause together we are strong  
  
In my arms  
  
That's where you belong  
  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
  
And whenever you smile  
  
I can hardly believe that you're mine//  
  
Right now, both of them were dancing in the dance floor, every person present following every movement they made. But all they saw was each other, their world shrinking to just the two of them. Wufei had his arms circled around Duo's waist while Duo's arms were linked over Wufei's shoulders and behind his head. They were standing so close together, you couldn't put a needle between them, not that anyone wanted to do that in anyway.  
  
//This love is unbreakable  
  
It's unmistakeable  
  
Each time I look in your eyes  
  
I know why  
  
This love is untouchable  
  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
  
Each time you whisper my name  
  
Oh baby, I know why//  
  
Their foreheads were leaning against each other, while they looked in each others eyes: cobalt blue meeting onyx ones, never wavering, holding tight. They could feel each others breaths on their face when they mouthed the words of the song together. When the song ended they slowly closed their eyes, lips touching and moving together, hands wandering drawing each other close until they ran out of air. Releasing each other, they became aware of the applause and catcalls sounding around them, they blushed as they parted and smiled at their friends. All happy at the love they found.  
  
***********************************  
  
Two Years Later:  
  
//This love is unbreakable  
  
Through fire and flame  
  
When all this over  
  
Our love still remains//  
  
Everyone listened the familiar song once again but this time it was sung by Duo himself and not a band. It was another beautiful day but only in weather not in events.  
  
All people present were seated on little chairs situated outside on a hill top, they were all holding onto each other tight, all dressed in the same style and color. Tears were running freely and sniffles could be heard now and then.  
  
All eyes were on the person standing on the stage, singing his heart out to the heavens, hoping he will be heard. He too was dressed the same like everyone else, though the color was seen often on said person, the reason he was carrying it today made people cry. Duo was once again dressed in black. Holding a simple white rose, he sang with his head slightly bowed and his eyes closed, a few tears leaking from between closed eyelids.  
  
//This love is unbreakable  
  
It's unmistakeable  
  
And each time I look in your eyes  
  
I know why  
  
This love is untouchable  
  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
  
Each time you whisper my name  
  
Oh baby, I know why  
  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
  
Oh baby, I know why//  
  
The remaining Gundam Pilots and all their friends wiped away tears, when Duo slowly ended 'their song' slowly opening his eyes to reveal shining sad cobalt blue eyes. Not looking at any of his friends he slowly walked down the stairs towards his beloved. Coming to a stop, he smelt the rose with a light smile and put it down, staring at the engraving on the stone standing under the blossom tree. It read:  
  
Here lies Wufei Chang-Maxwell  
  
Beloved Husband.  
  
Devoted Friend.  
  
Forever loved.  
  
Touching the headstone, Duo turned and walked between the isle of chairs, stopping momentarily at the end before walking away alone. For Wufei died a week ago, protecting Duo and getting shot in the process. Leaving a heartbroken boy behind. But no matter what happens, their love will forever live.  
  
//This love is unbreakable//  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Sucks right?  
  
Review please pretty please 


End file.
